1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a current sensor, and an organic light emitting display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of display devices, which may have reduced weight and volume when compared to the cathode ray tube (CRT), are currently under development. These display devices may include, for example, a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, and an organic light emitting display device.
An organic light emitting display device may include a power supply and a panel. Pixels in the panel may receive current from the power supply to emit light. A current level of the current supplied from the power supply to the panel of the organic light emitting device may be measured.
The current level of the current supplied from the power supply in the organic light emitting display device to the display panel of the organic light emitting display device may vary depending on whether each of the pixels emits light, and depending on a brightness of the emitted light.